


The Goddess and The Damsel

by Sabooian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Cat Grant to the rescue, F/F, Kara is an adorable dork, Pre-Relationship SuperCat, catcalling, supercat, tw catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabooian/pseuds/Sabooian
Summary: Kara is walking home from her job late at night and some drunk guys give her a hard time. Suddenly a stranger comes to her rescue.





	The Goddess and The Damsel

Kara finally finished her shift at the bar that she had gotten a job at this month. She had to leave the last three because her Alien identity had almost been compromised from one too many accidental trips ending with no broken dishes from automatically using superspeed or floating a little higher than to fly under the radar. Apparently there is a limit to how much a drunk person will believe is just a mind trick.

Seeing as she could fly just about anywhere far enough to need a car, she never bought one because what’s the point? Therefore she walked wherever she could and would discreetly fly wherever she couldn’t walk.

It’s not like she had to fear much with her skin being bulletproof, so she didn’t pay a lot of attention to her surroundings while she walked around another corner on her way home. This was her first mistake. 

Her second was to keep going even though there was a group of men being kicked out of a bar a block ahead of her. She heard them trash talking the bouncer, but figured it wouldn’t be that big of an issue as long as she just ignored them and kept walking.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t as easy as she had hoped. The first guy in the group just eyed her like she was a dessert or something and while it was off-putting she could brush it off and keep walking. The guy beside him though decided that looks weren’t enough and started heckling her.

“Hey Mama! Looks like you arrived at just the right time! We were just heading to a party!”

“I’m not really into partying thank you.” Kara tried, hoping a polite response would let her be on her way with no trouble.

“Oh come on! I didn’t even get to tell you what kind of party! You’re gonna be into this kind!” He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“No thanks! I just finished work, I really have to be getting home to my sister.”

“Tell her to come tag along! The more pretty ladies the merrier!”

“I- she doesn’t like to party either. She has to work early in the morning.”

So much was happening around Kara that she didn’t notice the black car that drove past. Or that the same car circled back around the block, pulling up next to the men giving Kara a hard time.

All of the sudden the group heard someone rolling down a window and clearing her throat.

“Excuse me gentlemen but can you explain to me what you are doing keeping my girlfriend from walking home to meet me for dinner?”

Kara’s eyes got wide. Who the heck was this beautiful blonde woman and why was she saying she was her girlfriend? 

“Come along darling! Get in the car and tell your friends to have a good night!” the mysterious woman looked expectantly at Kara and Kara finally took the hint that this might be a rescue. 

Get in the car with a beautiful stranger or stay here with all the creepy drunk guys who she might have to reveal her powers around to escape? Her alien identity seemed safer with the car. After all, Alex would kill her if she couldn’t make rent again this month because of a mishap with her powers.

“Good night gentlemen.” She muttered and then proceeded to climb through the door which the driver (Who even has a driver???) had opened for her. 

The next thing she knew the car was pulling away from the curb and she was stuck staring at one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She shook herself out of her moment of staring and remembered her manners.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that miss uh…”

“Grant but you can call me Cat. And what are women for if not to help other women out when they are in a tight spot?”

Kara didn’t know what to say to that so she decided she could at least return the gesture and tell her savior, Cat Grant, her name too.

“Kara, Kara Danvers.” She extended her hand and shook the stunning woman’s briefly.

“Nice to meet you Kara.” Cat took a moment to look at the girl she had just rescued seeing as she hadn’t had a real chance yet. 

Kara blushed slightly at the attention so Cat gave her an out and asked her where she was headed before being swept off the street by a random stranger.

“Oh, I uh, I just live a few blocks away from here actually. In the apartments by the new Noonan’s. You don’t really have to drive me home, I can just walk the rest of the way. It isn’t that far, and you’ve already made yourself late to wherever you are headed for my sake!”

“Nonsense, we will ensure you get home safely tonight. Can’t have a pretty girl like you getting pestered by creeps again. They probably couldn’t handle someone as intelligent as you anyways.”

Now Kara truly was blushing and stammered out some strangled version of the words “Thank you.”

Cat chuckled slightly at that and decided to put the girl out of her misery.

“So Kara, what had you walking alone so late tonight?”

“Oh!” She gestured to her uniform, “I was just coming home from my shift at Seven Grand and I guess I wasn’t really paying enough attention when I came around the corner. The guys that were starting to corner me had just been thrown out of another bar judging by their prior conversation and the smell of them. I just figured I could keep walking and avoid any trouble, but I guess this time they were more determined than most of the drunk guys in this area.”

“And why in heaven’s name are you walking home from a bar, easily three miles from your apartment alone at night?” Cat couldn’t help but exclaim with a worried tone.

“I mean it’s not that bad of a walk. And I’m strong. I can handle most things.”

“One woman against six men and you still think you had a chance?! Come on! At least tell me you carry pepper spray or something.”

“My sister taught me Krav Maga and some other more advanced maneuvers so that I can hold my own if it ever comes to it. She works for the FBI and lets me train with her sometimes.”

At this Cat was able to relax and breathe a little better. She also had to admit that she was slightly impressed. She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Is that how you are in such good shape then?” 

“I - I guess so. I mean we train like three or four times a week.”

“Oh, only three or four?” Cat laughed at that and looked at Kara like she was the most intriguing yet adorable person in the world.

The conversation paused comfortably as the car pulled up outside of Kara’s apartment.

“I guess this is your stop.”

“Yup! This is the place! Thanks again Cat for everything!”

“It was nothing! Just a woman trying to look out for another beautiful woman.”

“It was still quite a bit more than most people would have done, so thank you.”

Cat looked away to try to hide her blush and avoid showing her emotions, but held up a hand for Kara to wait a moment. She then grabbed her purse and dug through until she found a business card that she handed to Kara.

“In case you ever need another rescue ride. Or maybe want to meet for a coffee some time. I must say I rather enjoyed meeting you, despite the circumstances. This is my personal line so don’t go leaking it to the press or anything. I do have a reputation to maintain.”

Kara’s eyes got a little big as she remembered just how rich Cat must be to have a driver who takes her home after work. And she accepted the card. 

“I promise you your number will be safe with me. And I hopefully won’t need another rescue, but I would love to get coffee with you some time. I will text you to set up a time.”

Cat smiled at Kara who gave a blinding smile back before realizing they were holding up traffic.

“I guess I better head in before my sister thinks I got lost or something! I’ll text you!”

“Be safe Kara!” 

Cat pulled the door closed and the car took off down the street once again.

Kara stared after the car trying to process everything that had led to her somehow getting a coffee date with a rich goddess who had rescued her off the street.

She shot Cat a brief thank you text and turned to head up to her apartment to tell Alex everything!

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a tumblr post about women helping other women when men give them a hard time or make them uncomfortable and this popped into my head. I hope you like it!


End file.
